


Tea for Two?

by SteelLily



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelLily/pseuds/SteelLily





	Tea for Two?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/gifts).



Julie Hubble loved her daughter. She loved making sure her daughter was happy. Being at Cackle’s Academy made Mildred Hubble very happy—amongst other things like annoyed, scared, angry—as a matter of fact, Julie Hubble often worried that Cackle’s was not the best place for her daughter to attend. It was for that reason Julie Hubble poured a cup of tea for Ada Cackle who sat at the Hubble’s small kitchen table.

 

“Miss Hubble,” Ada started, “Thank you,” she took the mug from Julie’s hands and watched the woman sit down across from her, “I assure you that we take every precaution to ensure the safety of our girls.”

 

Julie held the warm mug between her hands and chewed her lip, “I am certain you do your best, but I just worry that the world of magic is a little too dangerous for someone who wasn’t raised in all the traditions and what have you. I’ve read all the materials you’ve sent. I’ve done as much research as I can but honestly, I still feel at a loss. How can I prepare her for the dangers she might face if I can’t even predict what they could possibly be?”

 

Ada took a sip of the strong black tea then smiled placidly at Julie. “How about we arrange an afternoon for you to shadow one of our teachers so that you can see for yourself what a normal day at Cackle’s is like. I admit that Mildred’s situation is unique and we have been remiss in educating you about ‘our world’ as it were. Is that something you would be amenable to, Miss Hubble?”

 

“I’ve the day this coming Monday,” Julie offered.

 

“I will arrange everything. Can you be ready to be transferred to the Academy at 6am?”

 

Julie nodded. Ada finished her tea and thanked Julie before transferring herself out of the woman’s kitchen. “I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to that,” Julie lamented then took the mugs to the sink.

 

Mildred was ecstatic when Julie told her she would be at the Academy. She would not have been the least bit surprised if Mildred had leapt through the mirror to hug her. So when Monday came and Julie appeared in the middle of Ada Cackle’s office, she was slightly amazed not to see her daughter waiting to greet her. “Miss Hubble.”

 

Julie turned toward the stern voice of Hecate Hardbroom. A smile bloomed across her face as her daughter leapt from Hecate’s side and wrapped her arms around Julie’s waist. “Mum!” Mildred squealed.

 

“Hello, love,” Julie kissed the top of Mildred’s head then released her daughter.

 

“Now, Mildred Hubble, you will return to the cafeteria for breakfast,” Hecate shifted her wrist and Mildred disappeared.

 

Julie refrained from rolling her eyes, but barely, and turned back toward Ada. She should have assumed that Hecate Hardbroom would be the one showing her around the school, but she had hoped it would be someone less imposing. “Miss Hubble,” Ada drew Julie’s attention with a kind smile, “I have asked Miss Drill to be your guide today. She is preparing for her first years at the moment though.”

 

Julie all but melted in relief. “In the meantime,” Hecate interrupted, “I will give you a brief history and culture education on witching through the ages. Once her class has finished, I will hand you over to her care.”

 

Julie forced a smile, “Great. Thank you, Miss Hardbroom,” she turned to Ada, “Miss Cackle.”

 

The morning spent with Hecate was boring but incredibly enlightening. Julie felt at once educated and bored nearly to tears. Hecate, as her daughter had told her many times, was clever, extremely intelligent, and dull. At one point, Julie had nearly nodded off. When Hecate dropped a book on the table, jolting her to alertness, she half expected to be assigned detention or lines. “I see the apple does not fall far from the tree,” Hecate murmured as she returned the books to the shelves of the library.

 

“I am sorry, Miss Hardbroom,” Julie apologized as they walked down the hallway toward the castle grounds, “I’ve been on nights this week, so this is a bit early and a bit too little tea for me to function properly. You’re clearly very educated and I appreciate you taking the time from your day for me.”

 

The corner of Hecate’s mouth twitched which she immediately wiped away amid a straightening of her neck. “You are welcome, Miss Hubble. I expect that Miss Tapioca could supply you with tea if you like.”

 

Julie remembered the tea she was given at Parents’ Day with a grimace, “No thank you. I’ll be fine.”

 

Hecate nodded and turned a corner abruptly leading them down a different hallway and away from the grounds, Julie pointed back over her shoulder with an open mouth, “Miss Drill is in her office now,” Hecate supplied without looking.

 

“Oh,” Julie followed close behind Hecate.

 

Julie was thankful that the woman had allowed them to walk rather than transfer from place to place. She could tell that the decision was made for her benefit rather than Hecate’s. She wondered briefly if there was a physical impairment that made the woman use magic rather than walk. She squinted at Hecate’s back in search for a brace but did not see anything. Her mind wandered to what kind of magical apparatuses could help with various physical ailments. Her mind was busy chewing over the possible practical applications for the things that her daughter might be learning when she failed to notice Hecate stop and ran directly into the woman’s back.

 

“Sorry,” Julie said as she stepped back.

 

Hecate wore a look of annoyance which Julie was certain sent the girls running in fear. She half smirked at the look as she had one of her own that she rarely used but every mother or surrogate had a mastery of. Hecate rolled her eyes then turned to Dimity Drill who sat at her desk with her legs propped up. Julie grinned at the sight. “Miss Drill,” Hecate said everything with a hint of ice in her voice, Julie noticed.

 

Dimity sat up. A broad smile lit her features. It was beautiful, Julie thought to herself as she felt her face warm. An answering grin found its way on her face without her realizing, eliciting a throat clearing from Hecate, “I will leave you to the care of Miss Drill then, Miss Hubble.”

 

Before Julie could respond, Hecate flicked her wrist and disappeared. Dimity sighed, “She does that often,” she rose from her desk with an outstretched hand which Julie stepped forward to shake, “Dimity Drill at your service, Miss Hubble.”

 

“Please call me Julie, Miss Drill,” Julie tilted her head at the firm handshake, “The other witches and wizards I’ve met forgo greetings with me. I wasn’t sure any of you knew how to shake hands,” a nervous laugh bubbled out of her throat and she grimaced at herself.

 

Dimity laughed, full and free, Julie found it inexplicably charming, “We do have to sometimes interact with the outside world, much as most of us would like to pretend otherwise. And please also call me Dimity. Too much formality drives me a bit mad.”

 

Julie giggled. The sound was out of her mouth before she knew what was happening if the look of surprise on her face was any indication. She shook her head and bit back chastisement. “So where shall we start, Dimity,” she liked the way the woman’s name felt in her mouth.

 

Her face reddened again at her treacherous thoughts. She was here to learn about her daughter’s school not flirt with the attractive PE teacher. Dimity opened her mouth, but Julie stopped her, “Actually is there any way we could start with some tea? I’m afraid I’m struggling at the moment.”

 

“Of course,” Dimity motioned for Julie to lead the way from the room, “But don’t tell Miss Tapioca,” Dimity locked the door behind them, “I’m going to let you have some of my personal blend.”

 

Julie’s cheeks hurt. By no means was she a stern woman who rarely smiled, but the workout her cheek muscles were getting was a little on the ridiculous end of things. Dimity led them in comfortable silence up a staircase to the staffroom. She held the door open for Julie with a slight bow. Julie managed, only just, to fight down the giggle that bubbled up again. Julie moved into the room and pulled a chair out from the table for Julie to sit. She had not been shown such courtesy in, she could not even remember how long it had been. Julie sat down and watched Dimity magic water in a teapot to whistling. She poured the hot water into two mugs and dropped two teabags into the cups before bringing them over to the table.

 

“Thank you,” Julie said as she pulled the mug toward her.

 

“You are quite welcome, Miss—Julie,” Dimity smiled shyly, “Miss Cackle only said that I was the show you the grounds to ease your mind but is there anything else you would like to know or see?”

 

Julie chewed her lip in thought. “I’m not sure. I just want to know that Mildred is safe here,” Julie turned the cup in her hands, relishing the warmth, “Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom seem,” Julie searched for the right word, “Competent. I don’t know anything about the rest of you,” Julie cringed at the obviousness of her comments.

 

Dimity’s posture straightened. Julie noticed the slight laugh lines in her cheeks as her smiled drew even wider, “Well, I am the gym mistress. I keep the young witches in shape. One never knows when one must rely on their body rather than their brains to get themselves to safety,” Dimity leaned forward, “Not to mention that sports are quite fun. I also teach broomstick flying. Miss Bat teaches chanting. She has been with the Academy for a very long time. Thanks to your Mildred, Mr. Rowan-Webb is back in our midst. He teaches spells. He can be a bit peculiar, but both he and Miss Bat are quite competent,” Dimity winked at Julie, “at their jobs as well.”

 

Julie noticed that she had leaned forward as Dimity spoke. She leaned back in her chair and took a drink of her tea. Julie’s eyes closed involuntarily, and she hummed, “Oh this tea is perfect, Dimity. Thank you.”

 

Dimity watched Julie all but chug the tea from her cup once it cooled to the correct temperature. She looked down at the untouched mug in front of her. Hubbles seemed to do nothing by halves. It made her smile fondly. Julie sat her mug down on the table with a frown. Dimity laughed, “Here. You can have mine.”

 

Julie happily took the cup from Dimity’s hands. Their fingers brushed in the exchange. Dimity noticed the slight pink in Julie’s cheeks, “Thank you,” Julie mumbled.

 

She watched Julie push a lock of unruly hair behind her ear. She made a note to herself to thank Miss Cackle for putting her on Hubble duty for the day. The morning was shaping up to be quite pleasant.


End file.
